The Team Up!
'''The Team Up! '''is the forty-second episode of Leader Plankton! and the twenty-seventh episode of Season 2. The previous episode is Strict Plankton Diet and the next is Leader Plankton's The Take Over! Play Plot Leader Plankton and Quag team up to take over both the moon and the earth. Characters *Quag *Leader Plankton *Timmy the Twina *Prisoner SpongeBob Story Quag was on his computer and he noticed that Leader Plankton wasn't leader of Bikini Bottom anymore. And he wasn't leader of the moon anymore. "Hmm.." Quag pondered as he got into a spaceship and headed for Bikini Bottom. He quickly picked up Leader Plankton and drove him to his headquarters. "Quag? Why did you bring me here?" asked Leader Plankton confused. "Well, we've both lost our positions as leaders. I thought we could team up," explained Quag. "That's brilliant! But...how are we going to do it?" asked Leader Plankton. "Remember that giant robot you let me borrow? We'll use that!" said Quag. "Great!" said Leader Plankton and they both started laughing evilly. Quag took out the robot and he and Leader Plankton both got in it. The robot quickly started rampaging all over the moon. Everyone began to run away except for one brave twina. Timmy the Twina started running towards the robot and attacked it. But Quag used the robot's controls to shake Timmy off. "Ah, Timmy the Twina. When, I get back here you will die!" announced Quag and they began to get ready to head to Bikini Bottom. Timmy's eyes widened when he heard what Quag said so he grabbed a hold of the robot as it headed for Bikini Bottom. Leader Plankton and Quag soon arrived in Bikini Bottom and they used the robot to start taking over. When the people spotted Quag and Leader Plankton in the robot they all began running. Timmy quickly jumped off of the robot and started running away hoping they wouldn't find him. He bumped into Black Sponge. "Timmy? What are you doing here?" asked Black Sponge confused. Timmy pointed at the robot and they both continued running away. Leader Plankton then decided to use the robot to fix the Bucket of Evil. While Black Sponge and Timmy were running away a piece from the Bucket of Evil flew and ripped off Black Sponge's ninja clothes and the two were sent tumbling down a hill. When the two finally managed to climb back up they turned around to see Leader Plankton and Quag right behind them while in the robot! Leader Plankton pressed a button and the robot's hand suddenly became an oversized blow dryer. The robot then blew Timmy and Prisoner SpongeBob into the Bucket of Evil. Leader Plankton got out of the robot and waved as Quag flew the robot to the moon. Leader Plankton burst into Bucket of Evil shouting "LEADER PLANKTON IS BACK!". Prisoner SpongeBob and Timmy looked at each other and sighed. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Summer Specials Category:Patchy Picks Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:2013 Category:Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Specials Category:Specials